I Swear to Drunk I'm Not God!
by wrestlefan4
Summary: Title says it all, lol! XD Pure, real-life crack, brought to you by WF and mah ladiez Luvz yas *huggles*
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:Brief explanation…me and my best chickas in a chat room last night…fuuun. I know it's not ffic but I like making people laugh so I'm putting it up. If no one cares or if people complain a lot I'll take it down. I know it's not like I'm the first person to ever get drunk and be an assclown…but…it is funny and I know my stupidity will make you guys laugh if you read. Lol. If you dareeeeeeeee Oh, and just so you know, I really don't care I am JERICHO…Jericho=wrestlefan4 you can know who I am I have no shame lol. Loves yas! OH and these are all from the same night, last night. I just broke it up cause it's long. Much lolz.**** We were all pretty much drunk or drinking…some more than others. It rocked. Straight Edge is over rated lol. Names have been changed to protect the innocent…and…the intoxicated. XD**

**TOP 10 or HOW EVER THE HELL MANY REASONS WHY YOU SHOULD DRINK**

**1) ****JBL**** (12:07:13 AM):****im still hungry**

**JBL**** (12:07:24 AM):****oh i forgot to eat**

**Jericho**** (12:07:26 AM):****rofl **

**JBL**** (12:07:27 AM):****OH I fORGOT TO COOK**

**JBL**** (12:07:28 AM):****LOL**

**Jericho**** (12:07:29 AM):****You always do**

**Kane**** (12:07:43 AM):****Kane: Promise? **

**Jericho**** (12:07:45 AM):****omg...if we ever met...I think the world would implode**

**JBL**** (12:07:45 AM):****LMAO THERES A POT ON THE STOVE AND THE STOVES NOT ON AND I LIED I DIDNT EVEN TAKE THE POT OUT**

**TheUndertaker**** (12:07:55 AM):****...I forgot to eat, too. ;**

**2)**** JBL****(12:21:36 AM):****IM MAKIN **

**JBL**** (12:21:39 AM):****ti**

**JBL**** (12:21:42 AM):****sgaheppti**

**JBL**** (12:21:44 AM):****.........**

**JBL**** (12:21:45 AM):****wow**

**Jericho**** (12:21:46 AM):****rofl **

**JBL**** (12:21:46 AM):****lao**

**JBL****(12:21:47 AM):****mao**

**TheUndertaker**** (12:21:51 AM):****Duuuuude. XD**

**JBL**** (12:21:52 AM):****i cant even type anymore**

**JBL**** (12:21:53 AM):****XD**

**Jericho**** (12:21:53 AM):****are you drunk?**

**Jericho****(12:21:57 AM):*****squinty eyes***

**  
3)**** JBL**** (12:33:10 AM):****OMG OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOKMGOLMGOKL,GOPL,GOLGOLMGKGOKMGKMGOKGOLMG**

**JBL**** (12:33:18 AM):****OMGOKMGOKMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOKGMOKGOMG**

**JBL****(12:33:21 AM):****NDING**

**JBL**** (12:33:22 AM):****NEMO**

**JBL**** (12:33:23 AM):****IS ON TV**

**JBL**** (12:33:24 AM):****RIGHT NOW**

**JBL****(12:33:29 AM):****OMG.**

**4)**** TheUndertaker**** (1:12:03 AM):****Oh, heels should be banned as a form of medieval torture**

**TheUndertaker**** (1:12:09 AM):****And not the fun kind, either.**

**5)**** JBL**** (1:21:07 AM):****my mom walked in while i was in the dish washer**

**JBL****(1:21:14 AM):****and i had to make it look like i fell in**

**JBL**** (1:21:15 AM):****XD**

**Jericho**** (1:21:18 AM):****you were in the dishwasher?**

**TheUndertaker**** (1:21:24 AM):****IN the dishwasher?**

**JBL**** (1:21:34 AM):****XD i dont remember what i was doing**

**TheUndertaker**** (1:21:36 AM):****What were you DOING, homie? XD**

**JBL****(1:21:37 AM):****XDDD**

**JBL**** (1:21:39 AM):****I DONT KNOW**

**JBL**** (1:21:39 AM):****XD**

**Jericho****(1:21:39 AM):****rofl **

**Jericho**** (1:21:41 AM):****good lord**

**Jericho**** (1:21:59 AM):****are you drunk too? XD**

**TheUndertaker**** (1:22:00 AM):****I GOTCHA LOUD AND CLEAR NOW XD**

**JBL**** (1:22:27 AM):****.......I DONT KNOW**

**JBL**** (1:22:28 AM):****XD**

**Jericho****(1:22:34 AM):****lol**

**JBL**** (1:22:41 AM):****XD i dont think i should be left alone right now**

**Jericho**** (1:22:46 AM):****stay here lol**

**JBL**** (1:22:47 AM):****am i still making food??**

**Jericho****(1:22:50 AM):****although...ROFL**

**JBL**** (1:22:52 AM):****does anyone know?**

**JBL**** (1:22:53 AM):****LMAO**

**TheUndertaker**** (1:23:02 AM):****I have NOOOO idea. XD**

**Jericho**** (1:23:06 AM):****although I'm going to go get alcohol haha brb**

**TheUndertaker**** (1:23:14 AM):****Not if you're trying to do it in the dishwasher.**

**JBL**** (1:23:14 AM):****what am i doing....**

**JBL**** (1:23:15 AM):****lmao**

**JBL**** (1:23:24 AM):****i have a spoon in my bra.**

**JBL**** (1:23:25 AM):****XD**

**JBL****(1:23:32 AM):****WHAT AM I DOING XD**

**TheUndertaker**** (1:23:35 AM):****...you're definitely doin it wrong.**

**TheUndertaker**** (1:23:58 AM):****Food. IT'S NOT IN THERE. lol**

**JBL**** (1:23:59 AM):****hey i found my cell phone**

**JBL**** (1:24:01 AM):****in my bra.**

**Kane**** (1:24:07 AM):*****cries* Im out of Crown Royal**

**JBL**** (1:24:07 AM):****stuck to the spoon**

**TheUndertaker**** (1:24:16 AM):****Man, what else you got hiding in there?!**

**JBL****(1:24:22 AM):****a sharpie..**

**JBL****(1:24:29 AM):****heres 34 dollars.....**

**JBL**** (1:24:36 AM):****a picture of JBL......**

**JBL**** (1:24:36 AM):****lmao**

**JBL****(1:24:39 AM):****im not making this shit up**

**JBL**** (1:24:40 AM):****XD**

**TheUndertaker**** (1:24:46 AM):****I believe the third one.**

**JBL**** (1:24:48 AM):****a cuarter.**

**JBL**** (1:25:01 AM):****OH THATS WHERE MY MONEY WENT**

**JBL**** (1:25:04 AM):****I WENT SHOPPING.**

**JBL****(1:25:18 AM):****whys it in my bra......**

**TheUndertaker**** (1:25:31 AM):****Misplace your wallet? o.O**

**JBL**** (1:25:34 AM):****lmao**

**JBL****(1:25:37 AM):****i dont have a wallet.**

**JBL**** (1:25:39 AM):****do i??**

**TheUndertaker**** (1:25:46 AM):****...WOOOOOW. XD**

**JBL**** (1:25:58 AM):****i shouild ask my mom if i have a wallet.**

**TheUndertaker**** (1:26:23 AM):****I'm thinking you should sit down and collect your thoughts. Or, something. XD Get your duckies in a row.**

**JBL**** (1:26:30 AM):****xd**

**JBL**** (1:26:33 AM):****i like ducks**

**TheUndertaker**** (1:26:41 AM):****Me too. Heh.**

**TheUndertaker**** (1:27:12 AM):****There's my attention span for ya.**

**6)****Kane**** (1:29:33 AM):****Arg. BRB DoucheBag is at my door. Iffn I'm not back in 30 minutes....I went to jail. O**

**Jericho**** (1:29:34 AM):****shit i almost spillrd alcohol on my keyboard**

**7)**** JBL**** (1:31:06 AM):****i have a spoon**

**Jericho**** (1:31:16 AM):****....good job JBL**

**JBL**** (1:31:28 AM):****whoaaa ohhh im half way theeeree**

**TheUndertaker**** (1:31:33 AM):*****throws confetti* Yaaaay XD**

**TheUndertaker**** (1:31:37 AM):****Spoooooon**

**Jericho**** (1:31:38 AM):****livin on a praaayer**

**JBL**** (1:31:41 AM):****XD**

**JBL****(1:31:48 AM):****i wish i could live in a shoe**

**Jericho**** (1:31:56 AM):****rofl**

**TheUndertaker ****(1:31:58 AM):****TAKE MY HAND, AND WE'LL MAKE IT I SWEE-EEAR--!! *falls over***

**JBL**** (1:32:02 AM):****one two buckle mah shoes.**

**JBL**** (1:32:15 AM):****D five six pick up sticks**

**Jericho****(1:32:17 AM):****I think you got stoned tonight and forgot totell me**

**JBL**** (1:32:19 AM):****wait im counting wrong**

**JBL****(1:32:19 AM):****lmao**

**8)**** TheUndertaker**** (1:34:27 AM):****All right, it's official. I am jumpy for no reason whatsoever.**

**TheUndertaker**** (1:34:46 AM):****My water bottle made some kinda weird popping noise and I nearly hit the damn ceiling.**

**JBL**** (1:34:50 AM):****and pie...**

**Jericho (****1:34:51 AM):****know what would be cool**

**JBL**** (1:34:55 AM):****pie is cool**

**Jericho**** (1:35:00 AM):****pie is awesome!!!**

**TheUndertaker**** (1:35:03 AM):****What? Pie is good.**

**JBL**** (1:35:05 AM):****i like**

**JBL**** (1:35:06 AM):****pie.**

**JBL**** (1:35:18 AM):****pieee**

**JBL**** (1:35:20 AM):****pie.**

**JBL**** (1:35:23 AM):****Pie.**

**JBL**** (1:35:27 AM):****Pie.**

**Jericho ****(1:35:28 AM):****licking whisky from jerichos navel XD**

**Jericho**** (1:35:32 AM):****pieeeeeeeee**

**JBL**** (1:35:36 AM):****pierre.**

**JBL**** (1:35:41 AM):****bouvier.**

**TheUndertaker**** (1:35:42 AM):****WOOOOOOOW, you guys. LOL**

**JBL**** (1:35:47 AM):****.**

**Jericho**** (1:35:47 AM):****rofl**

**JBL**** (1:35:51 AM):****PIE **

**JBL**** (1:35:53 AM):****RRE.**

**JBL**** (1:35:55 AM):****PIERRE**

**JBL**** (1:36:01 AM):****I WONDER If PIERRE BOUVIER**

**JBL**** (1:36:03 AM):****LIKES PIE.**

**Jericho**** (1:36:05 AM):****JBL you are goooooone**

**9)**** JBL**** (1:38:18 AM):****i'm hungry**

**JBL ****(1:38:22 AM):****i wish i had pie.**

**Jericho****(1:38:26 AM):****you are stoneeed**

**JBL**** (1:38:27 AM):****never is just**

**JBL**** (1:38:28 AM):****reven**

**JBL**** (1:38:31 AM):****spelled backwards**

**TheUndertaker****(1:38:39 AM):****I wish I had pie too, now. Dang it.**

**JBL****(1:38:45 AM):****reeeven**

**Jericho**** (1:38:46 AM):****qouth the raven nevermore**

**JBL**** (1:38:48 AM):****reeeeeeeven**

**JBL**** (1:38:49 AM):****reven**

**TheUndertaker (****1:38:57 AM):****Whooboy.**

**Jericho ****(1:39:50 AM):****i wonder if it would taste nasty if i put orange crush in my whisky**

**JBL**** (1:39:52 AM):****im hungry.**

**Jericho**** (1:39:55 AM):****y or ey**

**Kane**** (1:40:03 AM):****EY**

**Jericho**** (1:40:05 AM):****go eat h0oe**

**JBL**** (1:40:05 AM):****i should make food.**

**JBL****(1:40:10 AM):****hey its kane**

**TheUndertaker**** (1:40:12 AM):****O HAI**

**JBL**** (1:40:20 AM):****i wish i wish i were a codfish**

**JBL**** (1:40:31 AM):****-----come to the conclusion that JBL is stoned**

**TheUndertaker****(1:40:33 AM):****JBL, didn't you go through this before you got lost in the dishwasher? XD**

**Jericho**** (1:40:42 AM):****rofl**

**JBL****(1:40:47 AM):****cant touch this**

**JBL**** (1:40:49 AM):****da na na na**

**TheUndertaker**** (1:41:00 AM):****Sweet Lord almighty. XD**

**10)**** Kane**** (1:41:01 AM):****I swear to fucking god the next time I see that son of a bitch I'm going to rip off his nuts barehanded and shove them down his fucking throat and then dip the bleeding flesh in alcohol**

**Jericho**** (1:41:17 AM):****just so everyone knows**

**Jericho**** (1:41:22 AM):****LOL KANE**

**Jericho**** (1:41:24 AM):****niiiiiice**

**TheUndertaker**** (1:41:31 AM):****Damn, homie. XD**

**JBL**** (1:41:32 AM):****ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding **

**Jericho****(1:41:35 AM):****Just so everyone knows putting orange crush with whisky is nasty**

**JBL**** (1:41:38 AM):****ding ding ding ding ding ding ding **

**Kane**** (1:41:44 AM):****Fucking 1:30 in the damn morning to bitch me out over his dog!**

**JBL**** (1:41:45 AM):****do do dooo do do do do.**

**Kane**** (1:41:48 AM):****His fucking Dog!**

**JBL**** (1:41:50 AM):****da na na na.**

**Jericho**** (1:41:51 AM):****stupid guy**

**Jericho**** (1:41:57 AM):****guys=stupidiity**

**TheUndertaker**** (1:42:00 AM):****WHAT THE HELL.**

**Jericho**** (1:42:05 AM):****as I type stupidity wrong **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay folks, here are numbers 11-20**

**11)**** Kane**** (1:43:22 AM):****Mother fucker, I'll hit him in the damn Land Boat**

**Kane****(1:43:28 AM):****Get up after that hits ya**

**Kane**** (1:43:31 AM):****Dumbass**

**Jericho****(1:43:43 AM):****Men are pests**

**JBL**** (1:43:50 AM):****dun dun dun na na na na dun dun duna dun dun a na dun duna duna da dun duna dun dun duna na doooo dooo do do dooooooooo daaaa na na naaaa.**

**Kane**** (1:43:51 AM):*****deep breath* Sorry**

**Jericho**** (1:43:55 AM):****nah it's fine**

**Kane**** (1:43:57 AM):****Rant mode over**

**Jericho**** (1:44:09 AM):****that's what Jericho is here for *huggles***

**Jericho**** (1:44:18 AM):****JBL lay off the weed**

**Kane**** (1:44:21 AM):****Shit...scared off the musi**

**Kane**** (1:44:27 AM):*****head desk***

**JBL**** (1:44:33 AM):****do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do doooo doooo dooo doo dunaaa na na na na naaa**

**TheUndertaker**** (1:44:53 AM):****moo? Or am I off cue?**

**12)**** JBL**** (1:45:35 AM):****SHAWTY GET LOWZ**

**JBL**** (1:45:40 AM):****LOW LOW LOW LOW LOW LOW LOW LOW LOW**

**JBL**** (1:45:49 AM):****SHAWTY GOT DEM APPLE BOTTOM JEENZ**

**JBL****(1:45:54 AM):****BOOTS WIT DA fURRR**

**Jericho****(1:45:59 AM):****Jomo**

**JBL**** (1:46:02 AM):****DA WHOLE CLUB WUZ LOOKIN HERR**

**Jericho**** (1:46:12 AM):****my head jurts**

**Jericho****(1:46:13 AM):****hurts**

**JBL**** (1:46:14 AM):****I NEEED AAA JEWWW.**

**TheUndertaker**** (1:46:21 AM):****??!?!!!**

**TheUndertaker**** (1:46:32 AM):****WTF XD**

**JBL**** (1:47:09 AM):****his name would be**

**Jericho****(1:47:12 AM):****Levon!**

**JBL**** (1:47:14 AM):****jewy jew jew jewhebrewburg**

**Jericho****(1:47:16 AM):****and he shall be a good man**

**Jericho**** (1:47:21 AM):****he shall be Levooooon**

**Jericho**** (1:47:27 AM):****roflmao**

**TheUndertaker**** (1:47:45 AM):*****dies laughing***

**JBL**** (1:47:54 AM):****im hungry.**

**TheUndertaker**** (1:47:56 AM):*****is dead. as a damn doornail.***

**JBL**** (1:48:37 AM):****james bond.**

**Jericho**** (1:48:49 AM):****Kennedy!!**

**Jericho**** (1:48:52 AM):****...Kennnedy**

**TheUndertaker****(1:48:54 AM):****....KENNEDY.**

**TheUndertaker**** (1:49:00 AM):****Oh snap. XD**

**Jericho**** (1:49:03 AM):****rofl**

**JBL**** (1:49:20 AM):****pet detective**

**TheUndertaker**** (1:49:27 AM):****Wow. This whole place has gone to crack. LOL**

**JBL**** (1:49:52 AM):****IF THE DICK DON'T FIT YOU MUST AQUIT.**

**Jericho**** (1:49:53 AM):****the gig is up!**

**JBL**** (1:50:25 AM):****CAN SOMEONE MAKE ME DINNER**

**JBL**** (1:50:33 AM):****fRench toast**

**13)**** Jericho**** (1:51:35 AM):****move to INDY**

**Jericho**** (1:51:39 AM):****come visit meeee**

**JBL**** (1:51:44 AM):****isnt that a race**

**Kane**** (1:51:47 AM):****But I've been banned from Indy**

**Jericho**** (1:52:02 AM):****how can you get banned from the state of Indiana?**

**Jericho**** (1:52:08 AM):****Indy 500 JBL**

**JBL**** (1:52:11 AM):****by sayin peyton manning sucks**

**JBL**** (1:52:16 AM):****which he does not**

**JBL**** (1:52:18 AM):****OMG**

**JBL**** (1:52:19 AM):****OMG**

**JBL**** (1:52:19 AM):****OMG**

**JBL**** (1:52:22 AM):****OMG OMGOKMGOKMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG**

**JBL****(1:52:30 AM):****OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG**

**JBL**** (1:52:32 AM):****OMG OMG OMG OMG**

**JBL**** (1:52:35 AM):****OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG **

**Jericho ****(1:52:35 AM):****what JBL**

**JBL**** (1:52:38 AM):****OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG**

**JBL**** (1:52:49 AM):****OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG**

**JBL**** (1:52:55 AM):****U LIV IN INDIANAPOLIS**

**JBL**** (1:53:03 AM):****INDIANNANANANNANABANANANAS**

**Jericho**** (1:53:03 AM):****no I don't**

**Jericho**** (1:53:07 AM):****I live in Indiana**

**JBL**** (1:53:41 AM):****HAVE U EVER MET PEYTON MANNING**

**JBL****(1:53:43 AM):****PEYTON MANNING**

**Jericho**** (1:53:44 AM):****no I havent**

**JBL**** (1:53:45 AM):****PEEEEEEYTON MANNING**

**JBL**** (1:53:48 AM):****PEYTONMANNING.**

**TheUndertaker**** (1:53:49 AM):*****blinks!***

**Jericho**** (1:53:50 AM):****She is so stoned**

**Jericho****(1:53:52 AM):****lol**

**Kane**** (1:53:53 AM):****Dude....I want whatever JBL is smokin**

**Jericho**** (1:53:54 AM):****or somethin**

**TheUndertaker**** (1:53:58 AM):****Jesus. LOL**

**JBL**** (1:54:08 AM):****PEYTONMANNINGPEYTONMANNINGPEYTONMANNINGPEYTONMANNINGPEYTONMANNINGPEYTONMANNINGPEYTONMANNINGPEYTONMANNINGPEYTONMANNINGPEYTONMANNING**

**JBL**** (1:54:10 AM):****PEYTONMANNINGPEYTONMANNINGPEYTONMANNINGPEYTONMANNINGPEYTONMANNINGPEYTONMANNINGPEYTONMANNINGPEYTONMANNINGPEYTONMANNINGPEYTONMANNINGPEYTONMANNINGPEYTONMANNINGPEYTONMANNINGPEYTONMANNINGPEYTONMANNINGPEYTONMANNINGPEYTONMANNINGPEYTONMANNING**

**14)**** JBL**** (1:54:34 AM):****im hungry**

**Jericho**** (1:54:37 AM):****go eat damn it!**

**JBL**** (1:54:45 AM):****i have a spoon**

**JBL**** (1:54:48 AM):****spooooooooons**

**JBL**** (1:54:50 AM):****in SPAAAAAAAACE**

**JBL**** (1:55:00 AM):****jericho should be an astronaut**

**Jericho**** (1:55:04 AM):****roflmao**

**TheUndertaker**** (1:55:08 AM):*****dies!***

**TheUndertaker**** (1:55:20 AM):****Man, I've died twice. That's talent.**

**Jericho**** (1:55:23 AM):****man I ruined my whisky I should have drank it straight**

**Jericho****(1:55:25 AM):****thats the best way**

**Jericho**** (1:55:39 AM):****I molested it with nasty orange soda**

**TheUndertaker**** (1:55:44 AM):****MOLESTED. **

**15)**** TheUndertaker****(1:56:46 AM):*****plays celebratory kazoo VERY badly for Kane***

**Jericho**** (1:56:48 AM):****whisky...it's like warm flowers in the chest**

**Jericho**** (1:56:49 AM):****lol**

**Kane**** (1:56:51 AM):****Got taaed**

**Kane****(1:56:54 AM):****tased**

**Jericho**** (1:56:54 AM):****HE PUNCHED THE COP LMSO**

**TheUndertaker**** (1:56:59 AM):****DAMN XD**

**Jericho****(1:57:03 AM):****...what exactly am I laughing off?**

**Jericho**** (1:57:05 AM):****What's the S?**

**Jericho**** (1:57:09 AM):****rofl**

**TheUndertaker**** (1:57:24 AM):****Laughing my...*thinks***

**Jericho**** (1:57:37 AM):****socks off**

**TheUndertaker**** (1:57:40 AM):****Stomach...sphincter...what else begins with "S"...?**

**Jericho**** (1:58:01 AM):****SPHINCTER LMAO**

**TheUndertaker****(1:58:02 AM):****LAUGHING MY SPHINCTER OFF. Dear God.**

**JBL**** (1:58:05 AM):****have you ever met eminem.**

**Kane**** (1:58:08 AM):****No**

**Jericho**** (1:58:10 AM):****Laughing my sphincter off**

**JBL**** (1:58:11 AM):****really**

**JBL****(1:58:13 AM):****why not**

**Jericho**** (1:58:16 AM):****No why would I mean EMN**

**Jericho**** (1:58:17 AM):****meet**

**Kane****(1:58:18 AM):****He lives in Michigan with most of TNA's stars**

**Jericho**** (1:58:29 AM):****EMeeneas**

**JBL**** (1:58:30 AM):****whats micihiganr**

**Jericho**** (1:58:30 AM):****MENE**

**JBL****(1:58:32 AM):****michigna**

**Jericho**** (1:58:33 AM):****EMINEM**

**JBL**** (1:58:35 AM):****michicgan**

**JBL**** (1:58:35 AM):****][pojhg**

**JBL**** (1:58:37 AM):****micigan**

**JBL**** (1:58:38 AM):****\][pjh**

**JBL**** (1:58:38 AM):****OMG**

**JBL**** (1:58:39 AM):****LOL**

**Jericho**** (1:58:40 AM):****Michagan**

**Jericho**** (1:58:41 AM):****??**

**16)**** Jericho**** (2:01:40 AM):****well Chris has someplace in Tampa too doesn't he?**

**Kane**** (2:01:41 AM):****Want Glen as Gov**

**JBL****(2:01:42 AM):****cheese cheesey ceese**

**JBL**** (2:01:43 AM):****cheese**

**Kane**** (2:01:48 AM):****He lives next to Adam and Jay**

**Jericho****(2:01:51 AM):****who does**

**Jericho**** (2:01:54 AM):****Chris?**

**Kane**** (2:01:55 AM):****Cena lives down the street**

**Kane**** (2:01:56 AM):****Yes**

**Jericho**** (2:01:59 AM):****omg noooo**

**Jericho****(2:02:04 AM):****I can not live in the same state as Cena**

**Jericho**** (2:02:07 AM):****or Edge**

**TheUndertaker**** (2:02:09 AM):****LOL**

**Kane**** (2:02:12 AM):****Edgey Pedgey**

**Jericho****(2:02:13 AM):****Don't they get sick of each other?**

**TheUndertaker**** (2:02:14 AM):****TURD MUFFIN**

**Kane****(2:02:18 AM):****Christian**

**Jericho**** (2:02:20 AM):****What do they have their own gated community**

**JBL**** (2:02:21 AM):****i went to charlotte**

**Kane**** (2:02:26 AM):****Idk**

**JBL**** (2:02:26 AM):****and did not see dusty rhodes.**

**JBL**** (2:02:32 AM):****and did not get banged**

**JBL**** (2:02:35 AM):****by dusty rhodes**

**Kane****(2:02:38 AM):****I wanna stalk Ric Flair**

**JBL**** (2:02:39 AM):****but i saw a bird**

**JBL**** (2:02:41 AM):****and i like birds**

**Jericho****(2:02:42 AM):****lol**

**TheUndertaker**** (2:02:45 AM):****--LMAO**

**Kane**** (2:02:45 AM):****Make him scream WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Jericho**** (2:02:48 AM):****I wonder where Roddy lives**

**JBL**** (2:02:50 AM):****ten i went to an auarium**

**JBL**** (2:02:52 AM):****and i saw ishys**

**Jericho**** (2:02:53 AM):****I want to spy on his kilt**

**Kane****(2:02:54 AM):*****is drunk***

**17)****Jericho**** (2:03:25 AM):****dont' try whisky and orange soda**

**Jericho****(2:03:27 AM):****its gross**

**Jericho**** (2:03:31 AM):****I have Calvert is that good?**

**Jericho****(2:03:33 AM):****Wisky**

**JBL**** (2:03:35 AM):****i wonder where my kitchen is**

**Jericho****(2:03:44 AM):****LOL JBL**

**Jericho**** (2:03:48 AM):****I WONDER WHERE MY KITCHEN IS**

**JBL**** (2:03:49 AM):****i wish i had a kitchen**

**TheUndertaker****(2:03:49 AM):****Maybe it's in your shirt too, JBL**

**18)**** Jericho**** (2:06:45 AM):****hey isn't there some thing about drinking beer after hard lisquor or vice versea**

**Kane**** (2:06:46 AM):****Get trashedddddddddddddd**

**Jericho**** (2:06:49 AM):****i feel floaty lol**

**JBL**** (2:06:57 AM):****I'M YOUR PAPI**

**Jericho**** (2:06:57 AM):****yes lets get trashed in a chat room woooo**

**Kane**** (2:07:01 AM):****idk....I don't want to come down**

**JBL****(2:07:01 AM):****I'M YOUR DADDY.**

**JBL**** (2:07:03 AM):****ANDALEEE.**

**Jericho ****(2:07:07 AM):****does anyone know**

**JBL****(2:07:08 AM):****ARIBAAA.**

**JBL**** (2:07:15 AM):****EL PIE!!**

**JBL****(2:07:18 AM):****EL PIE-O**

**19) Jericho****2:08:27 AM):****Undertaker wants me to gooogle lol**

**Kane**** (2:08:35 AM):****It'll soak up the alcohol and sober you in like 20min**

**Jericho**** (2:08:36 AM):****PUT A Banana in you ear**

**TheUndertaker****(2:08:37 AM):****LOL**

**Jericho**** (2:08:41 AM):****I dont want to be sover**

**Jericho**** (2:08:43 AM):****sober**

**Kane****(2:08:46 AM):****Me neither**

**Jericho**** (2:08:46 AM):****lol**

**TheUndertaker**** (2:08:55 AM):****--I CAN'T FIND A BANANA**

**Jericho**** (2:08:56 AM):****But I wish I had more whisky I like it and I don't really like beer**

**Jericho****(2:09:02 AM):****put a dick in your ear**

**20)**** JBL**** (2:09:28 AM):****I WISH I WAS CHINESE**

**TheUndertaker**** (2:09:29 AM):****THERE'S NO ONE IN MY HOUSE BUT WOMEN. XD**

**Jericho****(2:09:29 AM):****he...we should try writing a collabartion while drunk**

**JBL**** (2:09:34 AM):****SHANGHEI HONG KONG**

**Jericho**** (2:09:34 AM):****Miller**

**JBL**** (2:09:37 AM):****EGG fOO YOUNG**

**JBL**** (2:09:41 AM):****fORTUNE COOKIE**

**JBL****(2:09:42 AM):****ALWAYS WRONG**

**Jericho**** (2:09:43 AM):****shit JBL I almost choked**

**Kane**** (2:09:43 AM):****Dude....it would be nothing but smut**

**Jericho**** (2:09:47 AM):****haha**

**Jericho****(2:09:53 AM):****we should so do taht roflmaos**

**TheUndertaker**** (2:09:58 AM):****LMSO**

**Jericho**** (2:10:00 AM):****IT would be illegible**


	3. Chapter 3

**Reasons 21-30**

**21)**** Jericho**** (2:10:30 AM):****I just spilled beer down my boobs**

**Jericho**** (2:10:33 AM):****roflmao**

**JBL**** (2:10:36 AM):****CAUSE A CATS THE ONLY CATTT**

**TheUndertaker**** (2:10:38 AM):****I've got half a mind to get blitzed and try to write smut. Just to see what comes out.**

**JBL**** (2:10:39 AM):****WHO KNOWS WHERE ITS AT**

**Jericho****(2:10:49 AM):****rofl**

**Kane**** (2:10:49 AM):****WET T-SHIRT CONTEST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Jericho****(2:10:53 AM):****lmao**

**JBL**** (2:10:55 AM):****JBL WOULD WIN**

**JBL****(2:11:03 AM):****WITH HIS BIG AMPLE LUCIOUS**

**Kane**** (2:11:04 AM):****WET BOXER CONTEST!**

**JBL**** (2:11:06 AM):****DEVIOUS TITTIES**

**Jericho**** (2:11:10 AM):****devious titties lmao**

**Kane**** (2:11:16 AM):****KANE WOULD PWN**

**TheUndertaker**** (2:11:18 AM):****DEAR GOD, LT XDDDDD**

**Jericho**** (2:11:19 AM):****this needs to be like a regular friday night activity**

**Jericho**** (2:11:26 AM):****Jericho has the bst moobies**

**Jericho**** (2:11:27 AM):****ever**

**Jericho**** (2:11:29 AM):****glittery**

**JBL**** (2:11:32 AM):****U THINK UR ALONE**

**JBL**** (2:11:36 AM):****N THEN HIS TITTIES R LIKE**

**JBL**** (2:11:38 AM):****RITE THAR**

**Jericho**** (2:11:41 AM):****lmao**

**JBL**** (2:11:49 AM):****viva la razaaaa**

**Jericho**** (2:11:50 AM):****ohmmg**

**Kane****(2:11:51 AM):****BUT VINCE IS ALWAYS WATCHING US!**

**Jericho**** (2:11:51 AM):****my door**

**Jericho**** (2:11:53 AM):****just opened**

**Jericho**** (2:11:54 AM):****by istea**

**Kane****(2:11:56 AM):****WE ARE NEVER ALONE!**

**Jericho**** (2:11:57 AM):****itslef**

**TheUndertaker****(2:11:57 AM):****You fantasize about that at night, I'm sure. XDDDDD**

**JBL**** (2:12:10 AM):****XD**

**TheUndertaker**** (2:12:16 AM):****Not Vince watching, but JBL's omnipresent moobs.**

**Kane**** (2:12:23 AM):****O.O Block the door Jericho**

**Jericho**** (2:12:25 AM):****ominispresetn smoobs lileam**

**Jericho**** (2:12:26 AM):****lmao**

**Jericho**** (2:12:35 AM):****im about to frekain snort beer shut up**

**TheUndertaker**** (2:12:40 AM):****LMFAO**

**Jericho**** (2:12:57 AM):****I need to remember to breath**

**Jericho****(2:13:00 AM):****once in a while**

**TheUndertaker**** (2:13:02 AM):****HOSHIT. Vince isn't watching ME too, is he?!**

**JBL**** (2:13:04 AM):****IM A GANGSTA**

**Jericho****(2:13:05 AM):****i hope not**

**Kane**** (2:13:07 AM):****YES**

**Jericho**** (2:13:08 AM):****Vince is crepy**

**JBL**** (2:13:09 AM):****yo yo yo**

**JBL**** (2:13:11 AM):****my hoes**

**TheUndertkaer****(2:13:12 AM):****O_____O**

**Jericho**** (2:13:18 AM):****I love you **

**Jericho**** (2:13:19 AM):****lol**

**JBL**** (2:13:25 AM):****i'm iced out like a freezer**

**Kane****(2:13:27 AM):****HE WATCHS ALL OF US AND STEALS OUR BEST IDEAS AND THEN TWISTS THEM INTO SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**TheUndertaker**** (2:13:27 AM):*****shoves Taker in front of the door* ; **

**Jericho**** (2:13:32 AM):****yes he does**

**Jericho**** (2:13:38 AM):****I feel sickish**

**22)**** Kane**** (2:13:58 AM):****Seriously Bread is the answer to every question in life**

**Jericho**** (2:13:59 AM):****but then my alcohol will go away**

**Jericho**** (2:14:11 AM):****a bread can not live on man alone**

**Jericho****(2:14:15 AM):****I mean omg!!!**

**Jericho**** (2:14:16 AM):****XD**

**TheUndertaker**** (2:14:17 AM):****LMAO. "What does 'baguette' mean?" "BREAD."**

**Jericho**** (2:14:23 AM):****dying**

**Jericho****(2:14:25 AM):****dyring**

**Jericho**** (2:14:26 AM):****lmao**

**TheUndertaker**** (2:14:31 AM):****I SWEAR TO DRUNK I'M NOT GOD.**

**Jericho**** (2:14:35 AM):****lmao**

**Jericho**** (2:14:36 AM):****rofl**

**Jericho**** (2:14:38 AM):****i am**

**ATTENTION (2:14:38 AM)****:You are about to be rate limited. Please wait a few seconds before sending, to avoid being rate limited.**

**Jericho**** (2:14:43 AM):****on hon were rated**

**Jericho (****2:14:45 AM):****were dead**

**TheUndertaker**** (2:14:50 AM):****Holy SHEEP shit**

**Jericho**** (2:14:51 AM):****we are limited**

**Jericho**** (2:14:52 AM):****lmao**

**Kane**** (2:14:54 AM):*****screams* Where'd he come from?**

**Jericho**** (2:14:57 AM):****lmao**

**Kane**** (2:14:57 AM):*****hides***

**Jericho**** (2:14:58 AM):****CHIrs**

**Jericho**** (2:15:04 AM):****I can't stop laughing**

**Jericho**** (2:15:05 AM):****help**

**23)****Jericho****(2:16:38 AM):****I miss my whisky **

**TheUndertaker****(2:16:39 AM):****TURD MUFFIN!**

**Jericho**** (2:16:41 AM):****I don't like bber**

**Jericho**** (2:16:42 AM):****beer**

**Jericho****(2:16:49 AM):****tured muffin lo!**

**JBL****(2:16:52 AM):****shanghai hong kong egg foo young.**

**TheUndertaker**** (2:16:55 AM):*****throws a pillow at Edge***

**JBL****(2:17:00 AM):****fortune cookie always wrong**

**Jericho****(2:17:01 AM):****thorews pillow at JBL**

**Jericho**** (2:17:08 AM):****i feel tingly**

**Jericho**** (2:17:23 AM):****Chris:.....**

**Jericho**** (2:17:35 AM):****Wow i feel nice**

**JBL****(2:17:37 AM):****i wonder how often jbl masturbates**

**24)**** JBL****(2:20:08 AM):****sounds like i'm waving my incandescent boner at you**

**Jericho**** (2:20:13 AM):****actually the more I drink this this beer taste really fucking foog**

**Jericho****(2:20:14 AM):****good**

**Jericho****(2:20:15 AM):****lol**

**Jericho**** (2:20:25 AM):****you have an incadndescat boner?**

**Jericho**** (2:20:27 AM):****wahts that**

**Jericho****(2:20:30 AM):****incandesecnet**

**Jericho**** (2:20:33 AM):****what does it mean**

**JBL**** (2:20:33 AM):****it glows**

**25)**** Jericho**** (2:22:10 AM):****my friend wants me to job with her in the morning that should be interesting after tonight**

**Jericho**** (2:22:13 AM):****job i mean**

**Jericho**** (2:22:14 AM):****jof**

**Jericho****(2:22:15 AM):****jog**

**JBL**** (2:22:16 AM):****fortune cookieee**

**Jericho**** (2:22:16 AM):****lol**

**JBL**** (2:22:17 AM):****always wrong**

**TheUndertaker**** (2:22:25 AM):****^^;;;;;;;;;;; *tackles***

**Jericho****(2:22:30 AM):****lol **

**TheUndertaker**** (2:22:30 AM):****;;;;;;**

**Kane**** (2:22:34 AM):****Jogging hunover is cool**

**Jericho**** (2:22:41 AM):****I feel like an out of body expierinece**

**Jericho**** (2:22:49 AM):****I feel like Im detached**

**Jericho****(2:22:53 AM):****from myself**

**Jericho**** (2:23:21 AM):****my head lol is like....I feel like Im far awaysd**

**Jericho****(2:23:37 AM):****I don't get drunk taht often at all so this is really fun for me lol**

**Kane**** (2:23:52 AM):****This will be the last time til new years for me**

**JBL**** (2:24:05 AM):****am i hungry**

**26)**** TheUndertaker**** (2:25:13 AM):****YOU SEXY BEAST.**

**Jericho**** (2:25:15 AM):****whoah I moved too fast and about fell off my bed**

**JBL**** (2:25:18 AM):****professional football player**

**TheUndertaker**** (2:25:19 AM):****RAWR.**

**Kane**** (2:25:19 AM):****XD**

**JBL**** (2:25:22 AM):****and cm punk fucker.**

**TheUndertaker**** (2:25:26 AM):****AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**JBL**** (2:25:27 AM):****but that ones current**

**Jericho**** (2:25:36 AM):****guys if i dont' resopond I'm passed out**

**Jericho**** (2:25:37 AM):****sorry**

**27)**** Jericho**** (2:26:35 AM):****who is stalking matt**

**Jericho**** (2:26:37 AM):****hardy**

**Jericho**** (2:26:37 AM):****hardy**

**Jericho**** (2:26:38 AM):****haryd**

**Jericho**** (2:26:40 AM):****hardyy**

**Jericho**** (2:26:42 AM):****harrrdy**

**ATTENTION (2:26:42 AM)****:You are about to be rate limited. Please wait a few seconds before sending, to avoid being rate limited.**

**Kane**** (2:26:45 AM):****Kane is stalking Matt**

**Jericho**** (2:26:47 AM):****shit its rating me again**

**Jericho**** (2:26:48 AM):****wtf**

**Jericho**** (2:26:53 AM):****do you guys see it**

**Kane****(2:26:57 AM):****No**

**TheUndertaker**** (2:26:57 AM):****R!!!**

**ATTENTION (2:27:12 AM)****:You are no longer rate limited, and you may now send messages.**

**TheUndertaker**** (2:27:12 AM):****I don't see anything. o.O**

**Jericho**** (2:27:15 AM):****attention you are about to be rate limited please wait a few seconds before sending to aviod being rate lmiited**

**Jericho****(2:27:18 AM):****what does that mean**

**Kane**** (2:27:31 AM):****It means that we shouldn't drink**

**28)**** Jericho**** (2:29:38 AM):****hey my tongue is going inbm**

**Jericho**** (2:29:39 AM):****nubm**

**Jericho (2:29:41 AM):****numv**

**Jericho**** (2:29:43 AM):****numb**

**29)****Jericho****(2:31:40 AM):****ohhh living on a prayer**

**Jericho**** (2:31:44 AM):****how can I still tyep**

**Jericho****(2:31:48 AM):****I ca't feeel**

**TheUndertaker**** (2:32:05 AM):****What, exactly, are we HANDLING, Mr. Layfield?**

**Jericho**** (2:32:10 AM):****I don't know how ppl dirve drukn**

**Jericho**** (2:32:12 AM):****Id die**

**Kane****(2:32:19 AM):****PUNKS COCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Jericho**** (2:32:24 AM):****handinlg ister layvireld scok**

**Jericho**** (2:32:26 AM):****lmao**

**Jericho**** (2:32:28 AM):****what did i write**

**TheUndertaker**** (2:32:34 AM):****I HAVE NO IDEA XD**

**Jericho**** (2:32:37 AM):****lmao**

**Jericho****(2:32:41 AM):****this is the best ever**

**Jericho**** (2:32:44 AM):****I lvoe youuu**

**Jericho**** (2:32:46 AM):****all of youuu**

**Jericho**** (2:32:47 AM):****lmao**

**Jericho**** (2:32:49 AM):****serouisly**

**Jericho**** (2:32:51 AM):****i dooo**

**Jericho**** (2:32:57 AM):****WF is lost her mind**

**TheUndertaker****(2:32:59 AM):****AWWASKJHSAK I love you too, man XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thirty to Forty dundundun!**

**30)**** Jericho**** (2:33:43 AM):****I wonder if we'll remember this**

**Jericho**** (2:33:46 AM):****and laugh**

**Kane**** (2:33:48 AM):****Prolly not**

**Jericho**** (2:33:50 AM):****next time we havea caht**

**Jericho**** (2:33:53 AM):****lol**

**Jericho**** (2:33:53 AM):****lmao**

**Jericho**** (2:33:55 AM):****roflmao**

**ATTENTION (2:33:55 AM)****:You have been rate limited. Please wait several seconds before sending another message.**

**TheUndertaker**** (2:34:01 AM):****ROFL**

**TheUndertaker****(2:34:07 AM):****This is classic, seriously.**

**ATTENTION (2:34:27 AM)****:You are no longer rate limited, and you may now send messages.**

**Jericho**** (2:34:31 AM):****damn it why do we keep getting rate limited does nay9noe else see that?**

**31)**** Jericho**** (2:39:45 AM):****I cant feel my tong or my face lmao**

**Jericho**** (2:39:49 AM):****enveryting his nubm**

**JBL**** (2:39:50 AM):****HOLD ME LIKE YOU HELD ONTO LIfE**

**Kane**** (2:39:50 AM):****Bread**

**Kane**** (2:39:52 AM):****Hoe**

**JBL**** (2:39:54 AM):****WHEN ALL feARS CAME ALIVE**

**Jericho****(2:39:54 AM):****hoe**

**Jericho**** (2:39:55 AM):****bag**

**JBL**** (2:39:56 AM):****AND ENTOMBED ME**

**Jericho**** (2:39:58 AM):****lmao**

**Jericho****(2:40:01 AM):****k bodies**

**Jericho****(2:40:14 AM):****BOEiS**

**Jericho****(2:40:16 AM):****BODESI**

**JBL**** (2:40:16 AM):****LOVE ME LIKE YOU LOVE THE SUN SCORCHING THE BLOOD IN MY LAYfIELD HEART O**

**Jericho**** (2:40:18 AM):****BDEOSI**

**Jericho**** (2:40:20 AM):****BOIDSE**

**Jericho****(2:40:24 AM):****BODIESBODIES**

**ATTENTION (2:40:24 AM)****:You are about to be rate limited. Please wait a few seconds before sending, to avoid being rate limited.**

**JBL**** (2:40:26 AM):****I'LL BE THE THORNS ONN EVERY ROSE**

**Jericho**** (2:40:31 AM):****damni tw tf I m rated agai**

**Jericho**** (2:40:31 AM):****n**

**Kane**** (2:40:36 AM):****Maybe we should wait until we can remember what the hell we're doing?**

**Jericho**** (2:40:36 AM):****beeeeeer**

**32)**** JBL**** (2:41:23 AM):****piefield**

**Jericho**** (2:41:27 AM):****ow **

**JBL**** (2:41:28 AM):****fields of pie..**

**Jericho**** (2:41:32 AM):****i just hit my teeth with teh bottle**

**JBL**** (2:41:35 AM):****WHERE DO PIES GRW**

**Jericho**** (2:41:36 AM):****and it sorta fhrut**

**JBL**** (2:41:39 AM):****DONT PIES GROW IN TREES**

**TheUndertaker**** (2:41:40 AM):****John Pieshaw Piefield.**

**Jericho**** (2:41:48 AM):****Chris Jeripie**

**JBL**** (2:41:49 AM):****Pies grow in trees right**

**33)**** Jericho**** (2:43:42 AM):****im going to throw up soon i think**

**Jericho**** (2:43:51 AM):****someone write**

**Kane**** (2:43:53 AM):*****hands Jericho airsickness bag***

**JBL**** (2:43:58 AM):****suffocationnobreathingdontgiveafuckifisomethingmyownsomething**

**Jericho**** (2:44:00 AM):****im not in thea ir**

**JBL**** (2:44:02 AM):****this is my last resorttt**

**TheUndertaker**** (2:44:08 AM):*****flail***

**Jericho**** (2:44:09 AM):****but thanku **

**Jericho**** (2:44:18 AM):****this is the best thing ever**

**Jericho**** (2:44:25 AM):****someone has to save this chat**

**TheUndertaker**** (2:44:33 AM):****SAVE US**

**Jericho**** (2:44:33 AM):****its just....too...iditoic**

**JBL**** (2:44:33 AM):****I WANT A GIANT**

**JBL**** (2:44:38 AM):****METAL BRA**

**Jericho**** (2:44:38 AM):****seae us yej**

**TheUndertaker**** (2:44:41 AM):****..uh...**

**Jericho**** (2:44:43 AM):****Save us ye23J**

**Jericho**** (2:44:46 AM):****save us Y3j**

**TheUndertaker**** (2:44:48 AM):****Somebody?**

**Jericho**** (2:44:48 AM):****Y3j**

**Jericho**** (2:44:50 AM):****h32**

**TheUndertaker**** (2:44:51 AM):****y3J**

**Jericho**** (2:44:52 AM):****ly32j**

**TheUndertaker**** (2:44:54 AM):****YES**

**Jericho**** (2:44:55 AM):****yy2h**

**Jericho**** (2:44:57 AM):****h2j**

**JBL**** (2:44:58 AM):****somewhere beyond happiness and sadness**

**Jericho**** (2:45:01 AM):****y2j**

**TheUndertaker**** (2:45:02 AM):****h2j!**

**Jericho**** (2:45:03 AM):****yes I did it!**

**Jericho**** (2:45:05 AM):****OWOO**

**34)**** Jericho****(2:45:41 AM):****go my ead hurts**

**JBL**** (2:45:46 AM):****i feel irriational.**

**TheUndertaker**** (2:45:49 AM):****Rawr.**

**Kane**** (2:46:04 AM):****Ewww, I sneezed on mahself**

**TheUndertaker**** (2:46:07 AM):****LOL**

**JBL**** (2:46:21 AM):****jbl has the walkin farts.**

**TheUndertaker**** (2:46:26 AM):****AAAAHAHAHAHAHA**

**TheUndertaker**** (2:46:30 AM):****Too much cheesecake**

**35)**** Jericho****(2:47:30 AM):****Love is a ffragil thing and hearts are esasily broken**

**JBL**** (2:47:33 AM):****stock tickers make me horny.**

**36)**** Jericho**** (2:49:11 AM):****god i still have beer left**

**Jericho**** (2:49:17 AM):****and im already about to pass out on my keypbar**

**37)**** Jericho**** (2:49:58 AM):****rofl**

**Jericho****(2:50:01 AM):****beer up the nose**

**Jericho**** (2:50:07 AM):****i cant swallow**

**Jericho**** (2:50:08 AM):****help**

**TheUndertaker**** (2:50:11 AM):****It'd be all DING DING DING DING and you'd be like "8D"**

**Jericho**** (2:50:15 AM):****god im gonna be sick**

**TheUndertaker**** (2:50:17 AM):****"MOOO"**

**Jericho**** (2:50:17 AM):****on my keypbyar**

**38)**** Jericho****(2:50:43 AM):****why**

**JBL**** (2:50:45 AM):****HE LEfT US ALL BEHIND**

**JBL**** (2:50:47 AM):****HEY MR JBL CAN I**

**Jericho****(2:50:49 AM):****i cant fele my mouth**

**TheUndertaker**** (2:50:49 AM):****WHY, OMG, WHY?!!**

**JBL**** (2:50:52 AM):****BEG YOU TO STAY If I**

**Jericho**** (2:50:53 AM):****JBLWYY**

**JBL**** (2:50:55 AM):****TAKE MY LIIIIIIfE**

**Jericho**** (2:50:57 AM):****mlasd**

**Jericho ****(2:51:00 AM):****what am i donign**

**JBL**** (2:51:02 AM):****whoa oh ohhh.**

**JBL**** (2:51:06 AM):****i dont know what im doing**

**Jericho**** (2:51:07 AM):****laughing**

**JBL**** (2:51:07 AM):****LMAO**

**Jericho**** (2:51:07 AM):****may **

**ATTENTION (2:51:07 AM)****:You have been rate limited. Please wait several seconds before sending another message.**

**JBL**** (2:51:11 AM):****I HAVE LIKE 0 RECOGNITION**

**JBL**** (2:51:14 AM):****Of WHAT IM DOING**

**JBL**** (2:51:14 AM):****LOL**

**TheUndertaker**** (2:51:19 AM):****I have no damn IDEA what I'm doing.**

**JBL**** (2:51:32 AM):****jbl mistifys**

**TheUndertaker**** (2:51:35 AM):****I think you're ad-libbing song lyrics with JBL's name. XD**

**JBL****(2:51:38 AM):****lmao**

**ATTENTION (2:51:52 AM)****:You are no longer rate limited, and you may now send messages.**

**Jericho****(2:51:55 AM):****ew i just burped up beer foam**

**39)****Jericho**** (2:55:17 AM):****aw your going to come se me?**

**Kane**** (2:55:17 AM):****You were quiet. I was wondering if ya passed out**

**Jericho**** (2:55:18 AM):****aw**

**Kane**** (2:55:23 AM):****I was coming to save you**

**Jericho**** (2:55:23 AM):****Im okay'**

**Jericho**** (2:55:24 AM):****well no but**

**Jericho****(2:55:26 AM):****lol**

**Jericho****(2:55:29 AM):****i was writng**

**JBL**** (2:55:30 AM):****if you got swagger i'm on that next shit now**

**Kane**** (2:55:32 AM):*****Strikes Randy O pose***

**Jericho**** (2:55:42 AM):****i cant feel much lol**

**Jericho****(2:55:44 AM):****its nice**

**JBL**** (2:55:50 AM):****i'm so three thousand eight.**

**Jericho**** (2:55:52 AM):****i dont' care what ppl say being drunk is hella ince**

**40)**** Jericho**** (2:57:14 AM):****i have to pee**

**Jericho**** (2:57:18 AM):****but i m afraid if i get up**

**Jericho**** (2:57:20 AM):****ill fall**

**Jericho****(2:57:27 AM):****lmao**

**JBL**** (2:57:34 AM):****Jericho's gonna piss her pants, you need a depends costume.**

**Jericho**** (2:57:36 AM):****lmao**

**JBL****(2:57:37 AM):****like ric flair**

**Jericho**** (2:57:37 AM):****help**

**Jericho**** (2:57:41 AM):****roflmao**

**TheUndertaker**** (2:57:42 AM):****WOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Jericho**** (2:57:44 AM):****god i love you all**

**Jericho**** (2:57:47 AM):****seriosly**

**Jericho****(2:57:51 AM):****hey writes omeone**

**Jericho**** (2:57:56 AM):****this is great**

**Jericho**** (2:58:00 AM):****this is the best thing ever**

**Jericho****(2:58:02 AM):****i lvoe you**

**Jericho**** (2:58:04 AM):****seriosuly**

**Jericho****(2:58:05 AM):****lmao**


	5. Chapter 5

**YUP YOU GUESSED IT 41-50**

**41)****Jericho**** (3:01:08 AM):****I never hardly gets drukn**

**JBL**** (3:01:08 AM):****when i go down down**

**TheUndertaker**** (3:01:09 AM):****My chair spins.**

**Jericho**** (3:01:12 AM):****shell be dead for 3 dady**

**Kane**** (3:01:16 AM):****Dude. TASTE THE RAINBOW**

**Jericho****(3:01:18 AM):****schar?**

**Jericho**** (3:01:21 AM):****raindbow**

**Jericho**** (3:01:23 AM):****jeff?**

**TheUndertaker**** (3:01:26 AM):****WOOOOOOOOOO**

**Kane**** (3:01:26 AM):****YES**

**Jericho**** (3:01:27 AM):****wait Im confused**

**Kane**** (3:01:30 AM):****TASTE JEFFRO**

**Jericho**** (3:01:30 AM):****waht are wehe diong**

**JBL**** (3:01:31 AM):****i rock up his bed cause i got the swagga**

**Jericho**** (3:01:35 AM):****does it matter?**

**JBL**** (3:01:38 AM):****hop in there yo jbls got places to go**

**JBL**** (3:01:45 AM):****he outta control**

**TheUndertaker**** (3:01:46 AM):****I have no idea, Jericho. XD**

**TheUndertaker**** (3:01:52 AM):****Noooooo idea.**

**42)****Jericho**** (3:03:00 AM):****Good moring Chirs said with a smilee**

**Jericho**** (3:03:07 AM):****whoes Dane?**

**Jericho**** (3:03:10 AM):****lao**

**Jericho**** (3:03:13 AM):****I am nubm**

**Jericho**** (3:03:16 AM):****everowehre**

**Jericho**** (3:03:21 AM):****I have become comfortablye numb**

**Kane**** (3:03:23 AM):****O.O Dane Cook is the best**

**Jericho**** (3:03:24 AM):****Pink Floy**

**Jericho**** (3:03:25 AM):****d**

**Jericho**** (3:03:29 AM):****I need msuco**

**TheUndertaker**** (3:03:30 AM):*****pokes with something* o.O**

**Jericho**** (3:03:30 AM):****music**

**Jericho**** (3:03:45 AM):****Dk Chirs reaspondasded lo**

**Jericho**** (3:03:48 AM):****what did i just ay**

**Jericho**** (3:03:52 AM):****does nayoen know**

**Jericho**** (3:03:53 AM):****seriously**

**JBL**** (3:03:54 AM):****jbls got them apple bottom jeaaans**

**TheUndertaker**** (3:04:04 AM):****BOOTS WITH THE FURRRRR**

**Jericho****(3:04:07 AM):****does anyone really know wat wes peak of? Its all deep**

**Jericho**** (3:04:10 AM):****what am i saying**

**TheUndertaker****(3:04:20 AM):****It's all far too deep.**

**JBL**** (3:04:21 AM):****he turnz around and gives dat big booty a smackz.**

**Jericho**** (3:04:21 AM):****writing ist he heart ereealed in words**

**TheUndertaker**** (3:04:29 AM):****Beyond all understanding.**

**Jericho**** (3:04:31 AM):****i want tow athc Raw**

**Jericho****(3:04:33 AM):****rigt now**

**Jericho**** (3:04:38 AM):****Kox and Evan bourne**

**Jericho**** (3:04:40 AM):****adn HBK**

**Jericho**** (3:04:41 AM):****and evryoen**

**Jericho**** (3:04:46 AM):****lmao**

**Jericho**** (3:04:51 AM):****vinece micha**

**Jericho**** (3:04:55 AM):****is a gehinsi**

**TheUndertaker**** (3:04:57 AM):****--it is? XD Wonder what that says about my heart. XDDDDD**

**Jericho**** (3:04:58 AM):****lmao**

**Jericho ****(3:05:00 AM):****help**

**Jericho**** (3:05:01 AM):****i have to pee**

**43)**** Jericho**** (3:05:29 AM):****Im afraind if i go tto the bathrom i wont come back**

**TheUndertaker**** (3:05:32 AM):****I think you just spoke Hindi, dear. XD**

**Jericho****(3:05:38 AM):****me?**

**Jericho**** (3:05:41 AM):****hinde?lmao**

**TheUndertaker**** (3:05:45 AM):****LOL**

**Jericho**** (3:05:47 AM):****i cant funciton**

**JBL**** (3:05:51 AM):****THICK N CHUNKEHHH**

**Jericho****(3:05:51 AM):****i have to ppee**

**Jericho**** (3:05:54 AM):****bad**

**Jericho**** (3:05:55 AM):****help**

**Jericho**** (3:05:56 AM):****lmao**

**Jericho ****(3:05:58 AM):****help**

**Jericho**** (3:06:23 AM):****i have to pee**

**Jericho**** (3:06:25 AM):****lmao**

**Jericho**** (3:06:29 AM):****im snoting i cant breath**

**Jericho**** (3:06:35 AM):****;,ap**

**Jericho**** (3:06:43 AM):****im going to pee mysoet\**

**Jericho**** (3:06:45 AM):****lmao**

**Jericho**** (3:06:53 AM):****help**

**Jericho****(3:06:54 AM):****lmaop**

**44) ****Jericho**** (3:07:54 AM):****Chirs asid he was hungerhy ol;**

**JBL**** (3:08:01 AM):****.........**

**Jericho****(3:08:03 AM):****lmaop**

**Jericho**** (3:08:04 AM):****help**

**Kane**** (3:08:06 AM):****IGGY US...........WE'RE ALL TRASHED**

**Jericho**** (3:08:06 AM):****i have to pee**

**Jericho**** (3:08:07 AM):****sorry**

**Jericho ****(3:08:14 AM):****im scared**

**Jericho**** (3:08:16 AM):****if i leave**

**Jericho**** (3:08:22 AM):****im going to dye on the batorom floor**

**Jericho**** (3:08:25 AM):****should i go?**

**JBL**** (3:08:31 AM):****PEE ON THE COUCH**

**Jericho**** (3:08:34 AM):****lmao**

**Jericho****(3:08:37 AM):****m no t on acouch**

**TheUndertaker**** (3:08:37 AM):****I'm slightly intoxicated. NO DYING IN THE BATHROOM.**

**TheUndertaker**** (3:08:39 AM):****NOOOOO.**

**JBL**** (3:08:42 AM):****ALL THE MORE REASON**

**JBL**** (3:08:45 AM):****TO PEE ON THE COUCH**

**JBL**** (3:08:45 AM):****XD**

**Jericho****(3:08:49 AM):****k well how do i pee ten**

**JBL**** (3:08:50 AM):****XD**

**Jericho**** (3:08:53 AM):****god help**

**JBL**** (3:08:54 AM):****AIM**

**Jericho**** (3:08:55 AM):****please**

**Jericho****(3:08:56 AM):****lmao**

**45)**** JBL****(3:09:05 AM):****DIDNT ELVIS DIE**

**Jericho (3:09:06 AM):****i have to ukcing piss**

**JBL****(3:09:07 AM):****PEEING**

**Jericho**** (3:09:07 AM):****now**

**Jericho**** (3:09:08 AM):****lmao**

**Kane**** (3:09:11 AM):****Crawling is helpful**

**Jericho (3:09:13 AM):****lmao**

**JBL****(3:09:14 AM):****OR OMETHING LOL**

**Jericho**** (3:09:18 AM):****i need a diaper**

**Jericho****(3:09:21 AM):****so i neve rhave to move**

**Jericho****(3:09:22 AM):****ever**

**46)**** JBL**** (3:11:29 AM):****MY NAME IS ELVIS PRESLEY.**

**TheUndertaker****(3:11:33 AM):****Ah, shitbiscuits, my foot is asleep.**

**JBL**** (3:11:34 AM):****JBL IS SEXY.**

**47)**** Jericho**** (3:11:55 AM):****omg im going to pee**

**Jericho****(3:11:57 AM):****elp**

**TheUndertaker**** (3:11:59 AM):****One of those statements is true. XD**

**JBL**** (3:11:59 AM):****OMG I GOT IT**

**JBL**** (3:12:02 AM):****I GOT IT GUYS**

**JBL**** (3:12:02 AM):****XD**

**Jericho**** (3:12:03 AM):****im afraind to go th the bathroom**

**Jericho**** (3:12:07 AM):****go twith me**

**JBL**** (3:12:09 AM):****XD **

**JBL**** (3:12:10 AM):****lmao**

**JBL**** (3:12:15 AM):****take a a rock**

**JBL**** (3:12:22 AM):****the rock***

**Jericho**** (3:12:22 AM):****ar ock?**

**JBL****(3:12:22 AM):****XD**

**Jericho**** (3:12:28 AM):****serously i have to pee som uch**

**Jericho****(3:12:29 AM):****help**

**TheUndertaker**** (3:12:29 AM):****I ttly would if I could, like...teleport**

**JBL****(3:12:31 AM):****XD**

**Jericho**** (3:12:31 AM):****i ma casr**

**JBL**** (3:12:34 AM):****peeeee**

**Jericho**** (3:12:35 AM):****ewhat if i dont' come back**

**JBL**** (3:12:37 AM):****jack swaggers hair**

**JBL (3:12:40 AM):****looks like peeeee**

**Jericho**** (3:12:41 AM):****k im giong pleace wait for me**

**Jericho****(3:12:43 AM):****im scared**

**Jericho****(3:12:45 AM):****im going to facll**

**Jericho**** (3:12:49 AM):****and jrt hmys**

**48)****Jericho**** (3:14:22 AM):****tI peed**

**TheUndertaker****(3:14:24 AM):****You so should.**

**Jericho****(3:14:26 AM):****i feel so muh beet**

**Jericho**** (3:14:29 AM):****better**

**TheUndertaker**** (3:14:30 AM):****YOU PEED?!??!!!**

**JBL**** (3:14:31 AM):****XD**

**Jericho**** (3:14:32 AM):****YES**

**JBL**** (3:14:33 AM):****WHERE DID YOU PEE**

**JBL**** (3:14:34 AM):****XD**

**TheUndertaker**** (3:14:34 AM):****YAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!**

**Jericho**** (3:14:38 AM):****Im so proud**

**TheUndertaker**** (3:14:41 AM):****I'M SO HAPPY**

**Jericho**** (3:14:43 AM):****I didn't hurt myself**

**Jericho**** (3:14:45 AM):****yay**

**49)**** Jericho**** (3:16:04 AM):****my knees hurt someohow**

**Jericho**** (3:16:08 AM):****DK did you write**

**Kane**** (3:16:14 AM):****Austin 3:16 said I just kicked your ass**

**Jericho**** (3:16:15 AM):****yay i haz gold star for peeing**

**Jericho**** (3:16:18 AM):****Im so proud**

**Kane**** (3:16:21 AM):****Sorry...it's 3:16**

**Jericho**** (3:16:25 AM):****yay**

**Jericho**** (3:16:27 AM):****it is 230**

**Jericho**** (3:16:29 AM):****4304**

**TheUndertaker**** (3:16:31 AM):*****plasters self in gold stars for shits and giggles***

**Jericho**** (3:16:32 AM):****3`7**

**Jericho**** (3:16:35 AM):****316**

**TheUndertaker**** (3:16:38 AM):****IT IS 3:16**

**Jericho**** (3:16:41 AM):****shits and gigle**

**Jericho**** (3:16:45 AM):****syes it kis**

**Jericho****(3:16:48 AM):****316**

**ATTENTION (3:16:48 AM)****:You are about to be rate limited. Please wait a few seconds before sending, to avoid being rate limited.**

**Jericho****(3:16:54 AM):****quit fukcnign rating me damin**


	6. Chapter 6

**MOAR 50-59**

**50)**** Jericho**** (3:17:43 AM):****i can't stop drinkin**

**JBL**** (3:17:45 AM):****punks going to the movies**

**Jericho**** (3:17:45 AM):****i want more**

**JBL**** (3:17:49 AM):****feeling jbl's boobies.**

**JBL**** (3:17:50 AM):****LMAO**

**Jericho****(3:17:51 AM):****i think im going to go get my mojito**

**Jericho**** (3:17:55 AM):****what if i die**

**Jericho**** (3:17:57 AM):****of alchohol**

**JBL**** (3:18:05 AM):****shut up and listen to my rapping skills.**

**Jericho**** (3:18:08 AM):****no**

**TheUndertaker****(3:18:11 AM):****You can't. That's not permitted.**

**Jericho**** (3:18:18 AM):****if i go to the kitchen i might fall and kdie**

**Jericho**** (3:18:23 AM):****should i**

**TheUndertaker**** (3:18:25 AM):****No dying. No exceptions.**

**Jericho****(3:18:26 AM):****i want some moigkjt**

**Jericho**** (3:18:28 AM):****mojito**

**Jericho****(3:18:29 AM):****now**

**Jericho**** (3:18:32 AM):****give me some**

**Jericho**** (3:18:34 AM):****whisky**

**Jericho**** (3:18:35 AM):****i want**

**Jericho**** (3:18:36 AM):****now**

**Jericho****(3:18:37 AM):****now**

**51)**

**Jericho**** (3:24:48 AM):****I want a son**

**Jericho**** (3:24:50 AM):****sriosyl**

**Jericho**** (3:24:53 AM):****o dmt want a gor;**

**JBL**** (3:24:54 AM):****im trying to make this shit perfect lmao**

**TheUndertaker**** (3:24:56 AM):****OH SNAP. That's why I'm slightly more coherent. I had a sandwich.**

**Jericho**** (3:24:57 AM):****i don't want a girl**

**TheUndertaker**** (3:25:03 AM):*****is a dork***

**Jericho**** (3:25:11 AM):****boo sandwich, yay rdstripe!**

**Jerichol**** (3:25:20 AM):****boo squirty lemon yay redsite!**

**Jericho**** (3:25:27 AM):****boo light fxiture, hey redstipe!**

**Jericho****(3:25:34 AM):****do you konw atht commercial**

**Jericho**** (3:25:37 AM):****am I relly bad?**

**Jericho**** (3:25:38 AM):****tell me**

**Jericho**** (3:25:40 AM):****really**

**TheUndertaker**** (3:25:42 AM):****What she said. XD**

**Jericho**** (3:25:44 AM):****i have to ppe again**

**Jericho**** (3:25:47 AM):****lmao**

**Kane**** (3:25:54 AM):****Go pee**

**Kane**** (3:26:00 AM):****And eat some bread**

**Jericho****(3:26:02 AM):****i just did though**

**Jericho**** (3:26:04 AM):****why do i hae to agian**

**Jericho**** (3:26:08 AM):****am ig pregntat/**

**Kane**** (3:26:09 AM):****So you don't yak every where**

**Jericho**** (3:26:14 AM):****does beign drunk get you rpentagnt?**

**Jericho**** (3:26:18 AM):****withchidl?**

**TheUndertaker**** (3:26:20 AM):****Not usually.**

**Jericho**** (3:26:21 AM):****like sprem to egg**

**Jericho****(3:26:23 AM):****baby**

**Kane**** (3:26:27 AM):****no...alchy does that. Your kidnesy are kicking out the bad things**

**Jericho**** (3:26:32 AM):****kindesy?**

**Kane**** (3:26:36 AM):****Yes**

**Jericho****(3:26:37 AM):****OH shit, they took mykidnesy!**

**Kane**** (3:26:39 AM):****Kidneys**

**Kane**** (3:26:44 AM):****ffej**

**Jericho****(3:26:47 AM):****shluuuun**

**Jericho**** (3:26:51 AM):****the nonelieve**

**JBL**** (3:26:54 AM):****My name is Cody Rhodes, and I'm a superstar, I'm a slut so I shake my hips and play ted's guitar.**

**Jericho**** (3:26:54 AM):****candy moutnina**

**Jericho**** (3:26:56 AM):****charile**

**Jericho**** (3:27:01 AM):****cody codfish rohoes**

**Jericho****(3:27:05 AM):****i lvoey you**

**Jericho ****(3:27:08 AM):****serisly**

**Jericho**** (3:27:12 AM):****my chicks**

**Jericho**** (3:27:22 AM):****am I lamem my firneds live in ac hat roomm**

**Jericho**** (3:27:27 AM):****i am sad**

**Jericho**** (3:27:30 AM):****i ahve no live dont' i**

**Jericho**** (3:27:32 AM):****seriosly**

**Jericho****(3:27:34 AM):****I should stop**

**Jericho**** (3:27:36 AM):****doing stuff**

**52)**

**Jericho****(3:29:21 AM):****i should jsut marry bmy bum boyfirend cause i cant get anwyone sels**

**TheUndertaker**** (3:29:22 AM):****Don't make me glitter you. 8P**

**Jericho**** (3:29:24 AM):****why sould i try**

**Jericho**** (3:29:26 AM):****glirer?**

**Kane**** (3:29:26 AM):****I promise and when I send the file to ya tomorrow to read, you're going to laugh**

**Kane**** (3:29:30 AM):****Shut it**

**Jericho**** (3:29:32 AM):****glitter?**

**Kane**** (3:29:39 AM):****kill the bum **

**Kane**** (3:29:45 AM):****You'll find someone worthy of you**

**Jericho**** (3:29:50 AM):****I lveo yo**

**Kane****(3:29:50 AM):****You have JBL**

**Jericho****(3:29:53 AM):****I lovye yo**

**Kane**** (3:29:54 AM):****She loves you**

**TheUndertaker****(3:29:56 AM):****NOOOO. No settling. No bums. You are fabulous, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise.**

**Jericho**** (3:29:56 AM):****all of you marry me now**

**Kane**** (3:29:58 AM):****We all love you**

**Jericho**** (3:29:58 AM):****please**

**Jericho****(3:30:01 AM):****k**

**Jericho**** (3:30:03 AM):****I do**

**53)**** Jericho****(3:31:02 AM):****aw thanks for ythe loe**

**Jericho**** (3:31:04 AM):****i lvoetouoi**

**Jericho**** (3:31:06 AM):****i love you**

**Jericho**** (3:31:14 AM):****do i have t many emoting?**

**Jericho**** (3:31:17 AM):****am i meo\\**

**Jericho**** (3:31:19 AM):****emo**

**Jericho****(3:31:22 AM):****i feel too much**

**Jericho**** (3:31:26 AM):****i lve too much**

**Jericho**** (3:31:29 AM):****i hurt oo mch**

**Jericho**** (3:31:30 AM):****my angst**

**Jericho**** (3:31:33 AM):****is here**

**54)**** Jericho**** (3:34:31 AM):****help it wont let metype**

**Jericho**** (3:34:37 AM):****Kane what did we leave off**

**Jericho**** (3:34:40 AM):****are you sure your sober?**

**Jericho**** (3:34:41 AM):****how?**

**Jericho**** (3:34:43 AM):****Im not**

**Jericho**** (3:34:44 AM):****am i?**

**Kane**** (3:34:46 AM):****Bread**

**Jericho**** (3:34:50 AM):****what if the rwolrd all go tdrukn**

**Kane**** (3:34:51 AM):****Bread is the answer to everything**

**Jericho**** (3:34:53 AM):****bread**

**Jericho**** (3:34:54 AM):****is life**

**Jericho****(3:34:56 AM):****bread**

**Jericho**** (3:34:57 AM):****is thea vnwer**

**Jericho**** (3:35:00 AM):****bread saves ius**

**Jericho**** (3:35:04 AM):****rom damnmateiojn**

**55)**** Jericho**** (3:35:38 AM):****k hav glen**

**Jericho**** (3:35:39 AM):****do smeting**

**TheUndertaker**** (3:35:41 AM):****XD I have that effect on people.**

**Jericho**** (3:35:42 AM):****cause im not here**

**Jericho**** (3:35:43 AM):****sorta**

**Jericho**** (3:35:46 AM):****i lve you **

**JBL**** (3:35:46 AM):****John Cena's in the harbro**

**JBL**** (3:35:48 AM):****harbor**

**Jericho**** (3:35:51 AM):****cena is gay**

**JBL**** (3:35:52 AM):****drinking boston lager**

**Jericho (3:35:54 AM):****cean is gay**

**Jericho**** (3:35:56 AM):****cena is gay**

**Jericho (3:35:58 AM):****cena isgya**

**Jericho**** (3:36:00 AM):****lol**

**Jericho**** (3:36:02 AM):****really**

**56)**** Kane**** (3:40:36 AM):*****does happy dance***

**Jericho**** (3:40:40 AM):****i almost fell into mytable though**

**Jericho**** (3:40:45 AM):****i lvoe you all**

**Jericho**** (3:40:47 AM):****i love you**

**Jericho**** (3:40:48 AM):****a lot**

**Kane**** (3:40:49 AM):****Loves**

**Jericho**** (3:40:53 AM):****really imean realy **

**Jericho**** (3:40:57 AM):****do you guys like me?**

**Jericho**** (3:41:01 AM):****or am i delsuinal**

**Jericho****(3:41:04 AM):****do imatter/**

**Jericho**** (3:41:10 AM):****why should i matter**

**Kane**** (3:41:10 AM):****Yes, you matter Jericho**

**Jericho**** (3:41:12 AM):****why**

**Kane**** (3:41:15 AM):****Cause we're friends**

**Jericho**** (3:41:18 AM):****really?**

**Kane**** (3:41:20 AM):****And all friends matter**

**TheUndertaker**** (3:41:21 AM):****Of course, dear! You matter. **

**Jericho**** (3:41:21 AM):****Im so glad**

**Jericho**** (3:41:23 AM):****i love you**

**Kane**** (3:41:27 AM):****Loves you too**

**Kane**** (3:41:30 AM):*****huggles***

**Jericho**** (3:41:30 AM):****am bad**

**Jericho****(3:41:35 AM):****aw i got hgs**

**TheUndertaker**** (3:41:42 AM):****You matter like whoa. **

**Jericho**** (3:41:45 AM):****am i really lie relaly drunk?**

**Jericho**** (3:41:50 AM):****i matter like whore/**

**Jericho**** (3:41:53 AM):****is that what yousaid**

**Kane**** (3:41:57 AM):****Yes dear...you are drunk off your rocker**

**57)**** Jericho**** (3:43:24 AM):****chirs noticed Glena t the table watincing him for some reason. He felt his blood boil it seemed like glen was out to get him these days. The watiers sat his reakgfast in rofn t hof him and he plunged in in his mouth tyrig nto ignore glens esey as they bored into him. In a minute ihe as ing to get up and give glen a peice of his imind,**

**Jericho****(3:43:43 AM):****hey that preson is still inher earent'tey**

**Jericho**** (3:43:46 AM):****theres a spy**

**Jericho**** (3:43:47 AM):****one us**

**Jericho**** (3:43:50 AM):****mke it go away**

**Jericho****(3:43:51 AM):****now**

**Jericho**** (3:43:54 AM):****now**

**Jericho**** (3:43:55 AM):****please**

**Kane**** (3:43:56 AM):****Yes...shes is still in here**

**Jericho**** (3:44:03 AM):****n o**

**Jericho**** (3:44:09 AM):****i cant stop laugin**

**Jericho**** (3:44:11 AM):****breathe**

**Jericho**** (3:44:14 AM):****is it okay**

**Jericho**** (3:44:18 AM):****im dying**

**Jericho**** (3:44:19 AM):****my head**

**Jericho**** (3:44:21 AM):****lomao**

**Jericho**** (3:45:06 AM):****am i the druknest person ehre?**

**Jericho**** (3:45:11 AM):****please dont'say i am lol**

**Jericho****(3:45:14 AM):****ami ?**

**Jericho**** (3:45:20 AM):****Dont' let me drive**

**Jericho**** (3:45:31 AM):****i want mcdonald**

**Jericho**** (3:45:34 AM):****lmao**

**Jericho**** (3:45:34 AM):****now**

**Jericho****(3:45:36 AM):****fires**

**TheUndertaker****(3:45:45 AM):****No driving. Chris took your keys. lol**

**Jericho**** (3:45:49 AM):****chirs is here?**

**Jericho**** (3:45:52 AM):****i want him now**

**Jericho**** (3:45:54 AM):****with fires**

**Jericho****(3:45:56 AM):****fries**

**Jericho**** (3:46:00 AM):****can i?**

**.**

**Kane**** (3:46:02 AM):****Kane: Fuck that glittery bastard. I'm taking Jericho's Keys**

**TheUndertaker**** (3:46:05 AM):****LMAO**

**Jericho****(3:46:07 AM):****i have key?**

**Jericho**** (3:46:12 AM):****what dos it go to**

**Jericho****(3:46:15 AM):****hey werhe our stoy**

**Jericho**** (3:46:19 AM):****what if i lived ina stoyr**

**Jericho**** (3:46:21 AM):****lol**

**Jericho**** (3:46:22 AM):****help**

**Jericho**** (3:46:24 AM):****guys**

**58)**** Jericho**** (3:47:58 AM):****i want to hug ppl**

**Jericho**** (3:47:59 AM):****right now**

**Jericho**** (3:48:09 AM):****i souldn't drin should i**

**59)**** Jericho**** (3:49:31 AM):****hug**

**Kane**** (3:49:32 AM):*****huggles***

**Jericho**** (3:49:34 AM):****huggges**

**Jericho**** (3:49:36 AM):****is that ok**

**Jericho****(3:49:40 AM):****am i ok**

**Jericho****(3:49:42 AM):****really**

**TheUndertaker**** (3:49:42 AM):****Like trying to rhyme "orange."**

**Kane**** (3:49:44 AM):****You are fine**

**Jericho**** (3:49:45 AM):****orange**

**Jericho (3:49:47 AM):****love**

**Kane**** (3:49:51 AM):****porange**

**Jericho****(3:49:55 AM):****yourange**

**Jericho**** (3:50:00 AM):****stosagne**

**Kane**** (3:50:01 AM):****There I did it...it ain't that hard**

**Jericho**** (3:50:04 AM):****hard**

**Jericho**** (3:50:05 AM):****dick**

**Jericho****(3:50:08 AM):****prick**

**Jericho**** (3:50:09 AM):****im sick**

**TheUndertaker**** (3:50:29 AM):****You has mad rhyming skillz.**

**TheUndertaker**** (3:50:35 AM):****O snap.**

**Jericho**** (3:50:54 AM):****lick**

**Jericho****(3:50:57 AM):****a stick**

**Jericho**** (3:51:03 AM):****sorrywhat**

**Jericho****(3:51:07 AM):****did glen do**


	7. Chapter 7

**And the last….60-73 I know its odd but that's how it came out. LUVZ u all. Hey…if I go to the bathroom will I die? XD laughing my sphincter off.**

**60)****Jericho**** (3:54:45 AM):****what is my life**

**Jericho****(3:54:48 AM):****how do we know**

**Jericho**** (3:54:55 AM):****if we are ding tings with our olife**

**Jericho**** (3:54:56 AM):****or waistin**

**Jericho**** (3:54:58 AM):****away**

**Jericho**** (3:55:00 AM):****waht we hvave**

**Kane**** (3:55:07 AM):****Jericho....hun I think it's time for you to get some sleep dear.**

**61)**** JBL**** (4:02:05 AM):****no shut up Jericho pu your webcam on**

**JBL**** (4:02:07 AM):****and ge naed**

**JBL**** (4:02:08 AM):****naked**

**Jericho**** (4:02:10 AM):****want me to sex JBL?**

**Jericho**** (4:02:13 AM):****on tapee?**

**JBL**** (4:02:13 AM):****yes**

**JBL**** (4:02:15 AM):****yes i do**

**Jericho**** (4:02:16 AM):****NOW?**

**Kane**** (4:02:17 AM):****YES**

**Jericho**** (4:02:18 AM):****rofl**

**62) JBL**** (4:02:37 AM):*****pelvic woo***

**JBL**** (4:02:38 AM):****lmao**

**Jericho**** (4:02:39 AM):****DId she go away?**

**TheUndertaker**** (4:02:41 AM):****........I swear. Every time I leave the room to chase my damn dog**

**TheUndertaker**** (4:02:44 AM):****I come back**

**Jericho**** (4:02:47 AM):****im sexying**

**Jericho****(4:02:48 AM):****JBL**

**JBL**** (4:02:50 AM):****lmao**

**Jericho**** (4:02:54 AM):****sexual JBL**

**JBL**** (4:02:54 AM):****we're sexxing**

**Jericho****(4:02:55 AM):****choclcaot**

**JBL**** (4:02:57 AM):****lmao**

**TheUndertaker**** (4:02:57 AM):****And I've missed everything XD**

**63)**** Jericho**** (4:04:14 AM):****i write slash too mcuh**

**Kane**** (4:04:15 AM):****Angst makes the world go round**

**Kane**** (4:04:20 AM):****Puhlease**

**TheUndertaker****(4:04:24 AM):****There is no such thing as too much slash**

**Kane**** (4:04:26 AM):****Look at what I write**

**Jericho**** (4:04:29 AM):****wyes it is**

**Jericho****(4:04:31 AM):****bu**

**TheUndertaker**** (4:04:34 AM):****I've never written het in my life.**

**Jericho**** (4:04:38 AM):****really?**

**JBL**** (4:04:43 AM):****me either**

**Kane**** (4:04:44 AM):****Vinny Mac coulde make XXX movies outta my stugg**

**Kane**** (4:04:46 AM):****Stuff**

**TheUndertaker**** (4:04:56 AM):****Maybe once, I might have. But it wasn't a serious endeavor.**

**Jericho**** (4:04:58 AM):****guys i love u**

**Jericho**** (4:05:00 AM):****really**

**Jericho**** (4:05:02 AM):****sreisly'**

**Jericho**** (4:05:03 AM):****i do**

**Kane**** (4:05:05 AM):****I killed my oc in my het story**

**Jericho****(4:05:07 AM):****am i durkn**

**Kane**** (4:05:08 AM):****and I killed Glen**

**Kane**** (4:05:13 AM):****So I don't do het very often**

**Jericho**** (4:05:14 AM):****i kill ppl too**

**Jericho**** (4:05:16 AM):****am i drink**

**Jericho****(4:05:22 AM):****what did i drink**

**Jericho**** (4:05:28 AM):****rofl**

**Jericho**** (4:05:32 AM):****i have tope more**

**Kane**** (4:05:34 AM):****Whiskey, Mojoit and a beer**

**64)**** Jericho**** (4:10:15 AM):****my bottle istn empy yet**

**Jericho**** (4:10:22 AM):****i qm 43qlly eiaay**

**Jericho**** (4:10:26 AM):****i am realy dizzy**

**Kane**** (4:10:31 AM):****Bread**

**Jericho**** (4:10:32 AM):****i have to pee**

**Kane****(4:10:34 AM):****NOW**

**Jericho**** (4:10:47 AM):****mw what**

**Jericho****(4:10:48 AM):****now**

**Kane**** (4:10:52 AM):****EAT BREAD\**

**Jericho**** (4:10:54 AM):****no**

**Kane**** (4:10:56 AM):****YES**

**Jericho****(4:10:58 AM):****no**

**Jericho**** (4:11:00 AM):****mak**

**Jericho**** (4:11:01 AM):****eme**

**JBL**** (4:11:03 AM):****LMAO OKAY I GOT MY LITTLE**

**JBL**** (4:11:05 AM):****RHYME THING.**

**Kane**** (4:11:11 AM):****Don't make me drive over there and make you**

**Jericho**** (4:11:15 AM):****if ipee i ight die**

**Kane**** (4:11:20 AM):****You're not going to die**

**Jericho**** (4:11:22 AM):****i am**

**Kane**** (4:11:23 AM):****I promise**

**Jericho**** (4:11:23 AM):****now**

**Jericho**** (4:11:27 AM):****illfall**

**Kane**** (4:11:31 AM):****I swear on Kane's package**

**Jericho**** (4:11:34 AM):****lol**

**Jericho (4:11:37 AM):****jerihcos package**

**Jericho**** (4:11:38 AM):****sear**

**Kane**** (4:11:59 AM):*****touches Jeri's package* I swear that you're not going to die if you go to the bathroom**

**Jericho**** (4:12:06 AM):****you molested jercho**

**Jericho**** (4:12:08 AM):****lol**

**Kane**** (4:12:09 AM):****Yes**

**Jericho**** (4:12:11 AM):****k im going now**

**Kane**** (4:12:11 AM):****Yes I did**

**Jericho**** (4:12:14 AM):****hpe i come back**

**Kane**** (4:12:18 AM):****you will**

**65)**** JBL**** (4:13:16 AM):****My name is Cody Rhodes, and I'm a superstar,  
I'm a slut so I shake my hips and play Ted's guitar.  
JBL is chunky and hunky, JBL got the money and the  
hunnys, 'cause CM Punk is sexy, sitting in their limo  
drinking Pepsi; they're going to the movies, and Punk is  
gonna feel JBL's boobies. Ted DiBiase is funny, the  
way he counts his money. John Cena's in the  
harbor, drinking boston lager, and he drops down dead.  
Cody is the Rhodes heir, he gained weight from  
eating eclairs, Dusty Rhodes got pissed and threw him down  
the stairs.**

**TheUndertaker**** (4:13:16 AM):****Do go ahead, Madame Layfield.**

**Kane**** (4:13:39 AM):****i love it LT**

**TheUndertaker**** (4:13:42 AM):****LMAO**

**JBL****(4:13:43 AM):****lmao**

**Kane**** (4:13:44 AM):****that is a work of art**

**JBL**** (4:13:52 AM):****isnt it**

**TheUndertaker**** (4:13:54 AM):****Fantastic.**

**Jericho**** (4:13:56 AM):****i almsot fell in the laundry**

**Jericho**** (4:13:59 AM):****i want another beer**

**Jericho**** (4:14:02 AM):****what if im an aclocholic**

**Kane**** (4:14:11 AM):****I especially like the part where Cena dies**

**Jericho**** (4:14:16 AM):****Cena dis!**

**Jericho****(4:14:17 AM):****eys**

**Kane****(4:14:18 AM):****You're not an alchy Jericho**

**Jericho**** (4:14:22 AM):****i want cean to die**

**66)**** Jericho**** (4:14:33 AM):****but i want some omre**

**Jericho**** (4:14:35 AM):****beer**

**Jericho****(4:14:36 AM):****now**

**Jericho**** (4:14:39 AM):****whistky**

**Jericho**** (4:14:49 AM):****if i had my onw place**

**Kane**** (4:14:53 AM):****Kane: No you're cut off. *sticks alcohol down Edge's pants***

**Jericho**** (4:14:53 AM):****iw ould drink myswhiiy**

**Jericho**** (4:14:56 AM):****but its my dads**

**Jericho**** (4:14:58 AM):****and he'll notice**

**Jericho**** (4:15:07 AM):****8reached in edges pant(**

**Jericho**** (4:15:10 AM):****lma**

**Jericho (4:15:14 AM):****m legs are numb**

**Jericho**** (4:15:18 AM):****huys**

**Jericho**** (4:15:22 AM):****are your eal?**

**Kane**** (4:15:27 AM):****Edge: HELP! I'M MOLESTED!**

**Jericho**** (4:15:31 AM):****lol**

**Jericho****(4:15:39 AM):****imsorry**

**67)**** Jericho**** (4:16:00 AM):****i ight fall asleep soom**

**Jericho****(4:16:03 AM):****so if i dontanser**

**Jericho**** (4:16:05 AM):****sorry**

**Jericho ****(4:16:07 AM):****imdead**

**Kane**** (4:16:08 AM):****It's ok hun**

**68)**** Kane**** (4:18:00 AM):****you're part of the fantastic foursome that rapes random superstars**

**69)**** Jericho**** (4:18:59 AM):****im glad i dont' hvae to peea gnymore**

**Kane**** (4:19:09 AM):****See it's the small things in life**

**Kane**** (4:19:11 AM):****XD**

**70)**** Kane**** (4:22:29 AM):****We need to like move to NewYork or La **

**Jericho**** (4:22:33 AM):****waht if i have to be alone?**

**Jerichol**** (4:22:39 AM):****what id i dont' ever ind anyone**

**Kane**** (4:22:42 AM):****You have us....you'll never be alone**

**Jericho**** (4:22:46 AM):****I lveu**

**Jericho****(4:22:49 AM):****really**

**JBL****(4:22:53 AM):****new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york **

**Jericho**** (4:22:56 AM):****my ladiez**

**JBL**** (4:23:03 AM):****new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york **

**Jericho**** (4:23:06 AM):****Im cring**

**Kane**** (4:23:06 AM):****I guess JBL made her prefernce knowm**

**JBL**** (4:23:09 AM):****new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york **

**Jericho**** (4:23:11 AM):****lol**

**Kane**** (4:23:13 AM):****No...no crying**

**Jericho**** (4:23:13 AM):****JBL i love u**

**JBL**** (4:23:13 AM):****new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york  
new york **

**71)**

**Jericho**** (4:47:08 AM):****Goth**

**Jericho**** (4:47:13 AM):****Gay**

**Jericho**** (4:47:16 AM):****Groovy**

**Jericho**** (4:47:22 AM):****Gas**

**Jericho**** (4:47:25 AM):****Gonads**

**JBL**** (4:47:28 AM):****.....**

**Jericho**** (4:47:29 AM):****Gonereha**

**Jericho**** (4:47:34 AM):****lmao**

**Jericho**** (4:47:35 AM):****lmao**

**Jericho (4:47:37 AM):****rofl**

**Kane**** (4:47:37 AM):****Gilded**

**JBL**** (4:47:39 AM):****NICE THINGS**

**Jericho**** (4:47:40 AM):****Gestation**

**JBL**** (4:47:41 AM):****ABOUT SOMEONE**

**JBL**** (4:47:42 AM):****LMAO**

**JBL**** (4:47:51 AM):****USING G WORDS**

**72)**** Jericho**** (5:02:36 AM):****im try to sleep k**

**Jericho****(5:02:39 AM):****night**

**JBL**** (5:02:42 AM):****night**

**Jericho**** (5:02:47 AM):****ok**

**Jericho**** (5:03:01 AM):****i fee f\osf my bed**

**Jericho**** (5:03:04 AM):****fell**

**JBL**** (5:03:04 AM):****LOL**

**Jericho**** (5:03:05 AM):****off**

**Jericho**** (5:03:07 AM):****my bed**

**JBL**** (5:03:08 AM):****how he hell**

**jericho**** (5:03:13 AM):****lmao**

**Jericho**** (5:03:15 AM):****heplp**

**Jericho**** (5:03:18 AM):****sersiyly**

**Jericho ****(5:03:21 AM):****i cant do anyting**

**73)****Jericho**** (5:03:31 AM):****i loveu u**

**JBL**** (5:03:31 AM):****in nyc**

**JBL****(5:03:33 AM):****together**

**Jericho**** (5:03:34 AM):****im dizzy**

**JBL**** (5:03:39 AM):****on 55th and 2nd street**

**jericho**** (5:03:41 AM):****i cant get u**

**Jericho**** (5:03:47 AM):****i dont thin ki can get up to my bed**

**JBL**** (5:03:50 AM):****lol**

**Jericho**** (5:03:54 AM):****lmao**

**Jericho**** (5:04:00 AM):****im pitiful**

**JBL**** (5:04:03 AM):****lol**

**Jericho**** (5:04:07 AM):****illtry**

**Jericho**** (5:04:10 AM):****night**

**Jericho**** (5:04:11 AM):****loves**

**JBL**** (5:04:12 AM):****your comedic relief**

**JBL**** (5:04:16 AM):****loves**

**Jericho**** (5:04:17 AM):****llj**


End file.
